mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Hoola
|release date = 2016-07-16 |release version = 1.4.3 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Air, Earth, Gold |beds required = 1 |size = 2 x 2 |breeding = + Pango and PomPom |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 500 |selling price coin = 220,000 |placement xp = 110,000 |regular version = |epic version = }} Description The Rare Hoola was the first Rare Seasonal Monster to be introduced to the game. It arrived on July 16th, 2016 during the SummerSong celebration. Unlike its common counterpart, the Hoola, the Rare Hoola is red and has two hula hoops rotating around its body; one is green and one is turquoise. The Rare Hoola has a curly hairstyle that looks somewhat of a 1950's woman. The Rare Hoola also has a "skirt" of fur arranged in a way that appears similar to that of an umbrella. Its in-game description also shows that the Rare Hoola has the same diet as the PomPom, whom eats foods that are only red. However, the Rare Hoola consumes this food more excessively, thus it appears red rather than pink like the PomPom. The Rare Hoola shares the same animation as the regular Hoola, though it is hula hooping a second hula hoop. If one looks closely at the Rare Hoola's hands when it gets to the 'uh-oh' part of its song on Air Island, they can see that the Rare Hoola's 'fingernails' are painted red. Song Same as regular Hoola Song. Breeding The Rare Hoola can only be bred for a limited time within the SummerSong celebration; it is not available for the celebration's full duration. There is only one combination: * + Pango and PomPom For 2016, the breeding availability periods were from: * July 16th 19:00 UTC - 22:00 UTC * July 20th 22:00 UTC - July 21st 1:00 UTC * August 1st 19:00 UTC - 22:00 UTC * August 13th 4:00 UTC - August 14th 4:00 UTC (the only time the Rare Hoola was available for the full 24 hours) For 2017, the breeding availability periods were from: *July 14th 21:00 UTC - July 17th 21:00 UTC (the first time Rare Hoola was released for 3 days) *July 24th 21:00 UTC - July 26th 21:00 UTC. *August 2nd 19:00 UTC - August 4th 19:00 UTC *August 11th 19:00 UTC - August 14th 19:00 UTC For 2018, the breeding availability periods were from: *January 12th 21:00 UTC – January 15th 21:00 UTC (out-of-season) *July 13th 21:00 UTC (?) - July 16th 21:00 UTC *August 3rd 20:00 UTC - August 7th 20:00 UTC. For 2019, the breeding availability periods were from: *January 11th 20:00 UTC – January 14th 20:00 UTC (out-of-season) *July 19th 19:00 UTC to 21th 19:00 UTC *July 30th 19:00 UTC to August 1st 19:00 UTC *August 12th 19:00 UTC to August 14th 19:00 UTC NOTE: The Rare Hoola can only be bred or purchased during the dates listed above. Any Rare Hoola on Air Island, Earth Island, and their Mirror Islands that is obtained during the above times will stay unless it is sold. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes |Hoola|9||Squeed Statue|16||Flappy Flag|9||Leafy Sea Dragon|20| }} Strategy Name Origin See Hoola. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Gallery Rare hoola temporary.png|Available for Breeding Notes ]] * The Rare Hoola was the first Rare Seasonal Monster to be introduced to the game and it appeared in the Market for three hours on July 16th, 2016 19:00 UTC to 22:00 UTC. ** The fact that it was only available for three hours made it controversial, as many complained about the persisting need for in-app purchases in order to obtain every single monster, as well as the fact that some people could have been sleeping during the Rare Hoola's first availability. ** However, with enough support from players of allowing the Rare Hoola to be made available again for breeding/purchase, it was announced that the Rare Hoola would be made available again, as shown in this link. * The Rare Hoola was first mentioned on the MSM Facebook page. * A teaser of the Rare Hoola can be seen on the Facebook post for the 2016 release of the Common Hoola. * Although their Common counterparts have different breeding times, the Rare Hoola shares the same breeding time as the Rare Punkleton. * The Rare Hoola is the only Rare Seasonal that formerly was not to be able to exist on its respective Mirror Islands. * One of Rare Hoola's default names, Sissilí Yon, is a reference to Cicillian oranges, which, on the inside, are the same colour as Rare Hoola's fur. * When hatched, if the option to share on Facebook is selected, the picture of Rare Hoola in the post will look slightly different, having a gap in its teeth and a different colored mouth. * When it was first teased, many players thought it was a new Wublin. * While Hoola was the last Seasonal Monster released, Rare Hoola was the first Rare Seasonal released. Category:Monsters Category:Rare Monsters Category:Special Occasions Category:Air Island Category:Earth Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Gold Island Category:Seasonal Monsters Category:SummerSong